Detention
by DarkestShadow98
Summary: -AU-Konoha High...what makes us different from any other school? We have a certain Uchiha heartthrob: Sasuke, with possibly the only non-fangirl: Suzuki Saki. So how does this one detention change from the millions they've already spent together?


I am anything, but ordinary. I can be really dark and serious at times, like mature when I need to be. I am really into poetry and reading, which is when I get so deep. Yet I'm also very hyper and fun. Just remember I have a short-temper, can be sarcastic and a smart$$ at time, along with being super sweet. I have an ordinary appearance, weird huh? You know, normal curves, pretty, but not beautiful in some eyes, brown hair, with dark blue eyes, only thing that stands out. My name is Suzuki Saki.

Konoha High. Where to start, sure it's your ordinary school of preps, wannabes, cheerleaders, jocks, smart $$es, and rebels. But there was something er-unique about the school, no it wasn't with education, sports, or any of that crap. No, this school had a certain onyx eyed boy: Uchiha Sasuke. He was the heartthrob of the school, only to the extreme, literally every girl at the school-no in the world was obsessed with him. And fangirls are very annoying, "Sasuke this, Sasuke that", _Uh! _Well, almost every girl was head over heals, or at least thought he was cool. I was alone, the exception, I trusted my opinion: a cocky, 'bad-boy' pretty-boy. No one else believed me, *sigh*, sure I had to admit, he wasn't the ugliest boy in the world. Still, with the attitude and aura he gave there was no room to like, much less love him.

I slammed my locker, and stopped my thoughts, _Why was I even thinking about him? _I walked into my last period, taking a seat next to Tamari, a minor-fan girl if you ask me, but at least she controlled herself. Then Garza sat down on the other side of me, I always had a small crush on Gaara, he was quiet, and sort of a loner, yet it made sense because no one ever interacted with him. I guess I just felt sorry for him at first, but then that feeling grew into more. Then our teacher walked in, Kurenai-sensei. This period was "Arts: Life and Form," my worst since I sucked at drawing. Good thing was, it was almost graduation and soon it was time to ditch parents and leave for college.

Kuenai-sensei gripped a thick amount of papers and started handing them out to each student. When I got my paper, I looked at it and started with a O_o face. At the top of the paper it read "French Painting." Then she started talking with a strong, booming voice, "Alright class, as you know we have been learning much about France and their culture, now you will create a painting, we'll be working on it in class for a this week, then you'll finish it over the weekend, got it? Of course, you guys will be working in partners, or else I wouldn't use my class time on it. Now here are your partners, listen closely because I'm not repeating myself." I didn't even bother to listen, and quickly blocked any noises out, going into my own world of 'peace' and the claming silence.

A few minutes later, at least that's what it felt like, I felt someone nudge me, then harder. They abruptly stopped, then suddenly hit the back of my head, hard. I looked up, drowsy and half asleep, and then spat to the Uchiha, "What do you want?" He only gave me his signature 'hn', "C'mon, we need to get started on _our _project," he stated flatly and with venom dripping from his words. I gave a grunt and then dragged myself over to the empty seat next to his. Everything was set up with the paints, canvas, and stuff. He started to paint without even consulting me or a warning. I sneered at him, "What the hell, you're just doin' whatever you want, no fair, it's _our_project, isn't it?" He didn't even acknowledge me, and only ignored my protest. I wasted my breath.

I was getting pissed, and fast, I didn't think, only moved. I grabbed the paint, specifically pink, and started to quickly pour the cool, bright liquid onto his head. Once he noticed my actions, he glared at me, then smirked, and got the water. He threw it at me, soaking me, making my white shirt see through and stick to me. I started to see red, and a million ideas entered my head on how I could torture and murder him violently, but no one would ever know it was I, an unsolved crime. I chose to keep them in the back of my mind, and instead I tackled him. He fell off his chair and I landed right on top off him. I grabbed his arms, trying desperately to pin him down, with all my strength. Sadly, he put more force into it, and flipped us over, pinning me down.

Sasuke was sitting on my stomach, his bangs tickling my cheeks, and his hot breath making my head spin. His touch was rough, yet gentle and soft. I started to go into a trance, caused by his hypnotizing eyes, his cool skin, his six-pack, how it felt nice pressed against my flat stomach. I felt heat slowly rise to my face and turn a cherry red as I lost track of how long I was lying there under him. I got broken from my trance as I heard a furious voice, "Uchiha, Suzuki!" _$hot! _I was in trouble this time. "Get off the ground right now, both of you detention! You are to clean the cafeteria after school! Now down to the principle's office!" Sasuke pushed himself off me and started walking out the door. I ignored being ignored? I huffed and pouted as I walked out the door, then jogged to catch up to Sasuke.

"What's you're problem, Uchiha?" He stayed silent. "Hello! Are you deaf too! C'mon, this day can't get any worse!" you stopped talking, thinking you were being quite loud and annoying. You turned back to look at Uchiha, He met your glance, crooked an eyebrow, and said, "How is this my fault? If you hadn't fallen asleep we could've thought of something. So don't blame me for the problems you caused!" He huffed in a breath of air, obviously angry at what I caused and me. But today I was being stubborn, and I refused to apologize. It wasn't a pride thing, I didn't see how saying you're sorry could affect that, it only showed you were being more mature. The problem was I that I didn't want to see Sasuke put on that mask onto his hard-to read, emotionless face.

We finally got to Tsunade's office, after a long silence in the ever increasing tension. She was on the phone, and only signaled us to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. I stayed silent, only looking down at my feet, thinking to myself how mad she was going to get, considering she was already in the state of yelling through the phone. I crackled my knuckles, the energy flowing around us making me nervous and hard to breathe. Then I herd the slam of her phone, and I looked up to meet her golden orbs. I gulped, sacred for once of what was going to happen, since this usually only happened for small things, as if I forgot my homework at home, you know something plain. Still, she scared me, sometimes, well, not really, I just hated the ideas that came to mind for my punishment. She ended the staring contest and started her lecture, again.

"Look, how many times has this happened? I know this is the first time it's gotten this far, no actually, I let it slide for a long time. Your teacher is right; you guys are going to clean the cafeteria, after school. Now if I find you guys fighting, you'll be suspended, got it? Now, you guys are to stay in my office until school ends. I have to run some errands, you better not say a word or make a move, if you do, I'll have to kill you, before your parents get the chance." She walked out the door, giving us a final stern look before stepping completely out the door. As soon as she had gone, I sucked in a deep breath, then started huffing and puffing.

Sasuke stayed silent, but from what I could tell it wasn't because he was told to, it looked like he was deep in thought. I just sat there, mimicking his still, hushed state. I let my thoughts drift and wander, again they went to the unfinished contemplation from earlier. I unintentionally let them keep going, to cease and prolong themselves. I started daydreaming, and I accidentally mumbled, "Sasuke," but it went unnoticed, by me, that I had said it aloud. Then I heard his irritated voice, "What?" I looked at him through the corner of my eyes then questioned, "What?" He rolled his eyes, "You said my name, I'm guessing you want to ask me something?" I looked at him with a puzzled look, "No I didn't, you prob'ly imagined it." I crooked my neck, and stole a glance at the clock, _3:09_. _Only six more minutes, and I can avoid it for a while, hopefully, if I'm lucky, he'll forget._

He only persisted on it, "No I didn't. I heard you clearly. C'mon, just be glad you didn't moan after, or sounded turned on. For all we know you could have been having a fantasy about me." He smirked, and gave an amused or smug look, it was hard to tell. I overlooked him, pretending, I heard nothing, and I was alone in the barren office. I took another peek at the clock, _3:14, almost there, just one_ _more minute._ "Just admit it, and I'll quit asking you about it. I'll leave it alone, I swear. C'mon tell the truth, be honest." Then the bell rung, saved by the bell.

I swiftly stood up, grabbed my backpack (some student brought it) then as I was about to depart, she entered. Tsunade told me to just go to thee the cafeteria, grumbling something about how the lunch lady would tell us what to do, then we'd be on our own. I walked the long hallway, heading towards the kitchen. Stopping at the double doors, taking s deep breath, then letting it out to calm myself. I opened the doors and stepped though, seeing the Uchiha already there. The lady was explaining what to do, but he only watched me with pleased eyes. I stepped next to Sasuke, but the lunch lady apologized, saying she had to go and he'll explain, while turning around and waving us off.

Sasuke started to speak, sarcastically he explained," We just clean and put everything away, do you understand?" I just took a random towel and started to clean the counter tops. I then watched the dishes and organized the food, while he mopped and seeped the floor. It was about four o'clock when we were done, but we had to stay for another half an hour. I came out of the walk-in refrigerator and shut the doors behind me. Then Sasuke surprised me by pinning me against the wall, making my heart rapidly increase in speed. He whispered seductively in my ear, "Why did you say my name?" Any words I had, slipped off my tongue, but I managed to choke out, "I was thinking…about y-you." I heard his slightly muffled words say, "Describe it."

Sasuke went down to my neck, biting down, trying to find my spot and make me moan. I stuttered, "I'm n-not sure-e, I mean, s-something-ing 'bout-t yo-yo-ur…per-son-ality-y a-nd l-l-looks-s." He found it, making me give off a loud moan and scream his name. I felt a blush rise to my face as I felt myself getting extremely warm. He kissed up my neck, then jaw, skipping my mouth, and going to my nose, than my forehead. Lastly, he reached my lips, starting out as a sweet and innocent one, slowly turning rougher and more intense. He kissed me with so much passion, making me feel in heaven, and wanting to do the same for him. I felt him lick and rub and his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Being the stubborn person that I was, I didn't allow it, even when he put his hands up my shirt, I didn't gasp.

His hands went higher, up to my breasts, where he massaged them. I held in the moan, and ran my hands through his hair, down his neck, to his abs. I traced them through his shirt, then shoved my tongue inside his, exploring everywhere, being curious. Then I started to play with his tongue, hoping he'd get the hint. We started fighting for dominance, leading, eventually, to his victory. He moved around my cavern, memorizing it, but then we heard the doors open. Both of our eyes opened at exactly the same second, then we heard our literature teacher, Hatake Kakashi. We separated as he said in a perverted tone, "Hey, there room for one more?"


End file.
